


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️3⃣️铁虫🚘🤫

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自水嫩嫩的金可爱💕我一生都是坚定的唯物主义者，但是因为你，我希望有来生。——  周恩来





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️3⃣️铁虫🚘🤫

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️注意铁虫开车！！！⚠️⚠️

我一生都是坚定的唯物主义者，但是因为你，我希望有来生。  
—— 周恩来  
“听说你在筹备婚礼⋯”男孩俯下柔韧的腰身，用带着牙印的胳膊搂住男人的脖子。  
“Em-huh～”男人耸耸肩，不置可否。  
“我想问，嗯，可不可以不举行婚礼？”男孩犹豫后迅速问完，瞪着圆眼睛，把薄唇抿成一条直线，期待地注视着男人。  
“给我理由。”深吸一口气，Tony觉得自己刚刚的惩罚有些轻了，他舔舔牙齿，比量着从哪下口。  
“我想成立一个基金，”Peter接收到男人的不悦，双手插入他发间，小猫一样轻挠，“用来改善偏远地区的医疗卫生和教育，还有⋯孕妇的营养水平。”  
“Stark基金会可以申请这些项目的，宝贝。”男人被他挠得很舒服，眼睛都眯起来了，“为什么有这样的想法？”  
“我想你把钱花在更有意义的事情上。我属于你不需要婚礼来证明，可是换成基金运作良好，哪怕百年后，会一直有人从中受益。”男孩憧憬的表情让他本就显黑亮的眼睛闪耀着星光，熠熠发亮。  
“所以它叫什么名字？”男人瞬间软了心肠，抱住他后背，无限拉近距离直到呼吸到对方的热量。  
“Iron Spider。”Peter忐忑地念出了那个名字。  
“ Iron Spider？17A？”Tony在他颈间吸了一口，“宝贝你知道没有婚礼代表什么？”  
“那不代表什么。”Peter仰起头，乖巧地配合他的亲吻。  
“你知道一个男人送你衣服是为了什么吗？”亲吻蔓延到锁骨，种下一颗颗草莓。  
“我⋯”男孩红着脸躲避，欲言又止。  
“当然是亲手脱掉它。”笑着按住他男孩的小翘臀，Tony在那白晳的锁骨窝重重地吸了好几口。  
“你已经⋯成功了。”脸颊好烫，我要忍不住了⋯  
“可是我想让全世界都知道你属于我，”色情地在Peter湿漉漉的眼神中用舌尖拨弄他左胸硬挺的激凸，享受他红到滴血的脸和急促的呼吸，“你准备怎样－说(shui)－服－我一一”  
“你⋯总是这么⋯坏⋯”被抵紧磨蹭的下腹突突地跳动，男孩的声音和手都在颤抖。  
“Honey，你还在等什么？”不轻不重地咬了他一口，Tony在他抽气声中催促，“为了实现你雏菊的魔法，我可是很拼的～”  
“你为什么会知道一一”  
男人拉开床头的抽屉，露出码放满满的樱桃味Durex润滑剂。  
Peter难以置信地看他随手拿出一管，色情地瞟了自己一眼，用性感的唇齿咬开盖子，不由得喉咙发紧。  
“你跟小姑娘打打闹闹，怎么会注意到我一一”  
话音未落，人就被撞倒，唇被堵住，甜美的小舌头伸进来，激情交缠，在变异体质面前，Tony几乎无力招架。  
手里的润滑剂掉落，但该死的，谁还在乎那些？他只想溶化在这个甜美诱人的小东西的嘴里。  
在他男孩挑起的唇舌交流中，男人衬衣被灵活的手指剥落，皮带被急不可耐地解开，长裤连内裤一起褪掉，热情的小朋友急不可耐地在他脖子锁骨胸前吸出自己的印记。  
“唔⋯！”  
Tony拉过他就是一个深吻，他衔住Peter的舌头吸吮，酥麻的快感让两人腹下又涨大一圈，相互厮磨着堕入另一波快感。  
“不行⋯我还没有⋯睡服你一一啊哈⋯唔唔一一”冰凉的液体被挤压进后穴，意识迷离在亲吻中Peter感觉体内最敏感的地方传来尖锐的快感，引出一声奶萌的娇吟。  
一波快感过去，男孩也没有纠结，侧趴着执意在他的男人身上留下自己的痕迹。  
一个接一个的艳红吻痕顺着脖子往下绽放，在男人手指漫不经心的抽送中，他着迷地舔舐着男人的胸膛，轮流吮吸爱抚过褐红的小突起，给拥有不太明显的腹肌印上几多印记，男孩抬头仰望着他开遍点点红梅的男人，露出一个可爱的微笑。  
“现在我们扯平了。”含着男人腹下的毛毛，他调皮地说。  
Tony从来不知道自己那堆没用的毛发居然十分敏感，竟也会传递快感，他闭上眼睛暗自享受，不忘开拓男孩的动作。  
很快，他天才的大脑淹没在多巴胺中完全失去了理智。  
因为他的男孩努力张大小嘴含入他过份强大的凶器前端，温暖又温柔的小舌头细致周到地舔遍上下每一道沟壑，认真的表情让男人着迷，狂咽口水。  
本来浅动的手指猛地戳刺进男孩的小穴，直击前列腺的快感折磨得他呻吟着紧闭上长睫，臀部肌肉收紧，泪盈于睫。  
Tony被他衔着自己喘息的美景激红了眼，撑开他夹紧的细腿，狠狠地继续开拓那过份紧窒的温柔乡，让Peter无法继续为他服务，全身泛红颤抖，仰头呻吟着无法言说的快感。  
纯白的内裤被前后同时溢出的液体浸润，半透明的挂在腰上，色情到甚至可以看清男人进出的动作。  
Peter烧红了脸，紧闭上眼咬唇呻吟，他已经没有余力继续挑战『睡服』男人这么艰巨的工程了。  
“进⋯进来⋯”泪染长睫，沉入情欲却依然纯洁如婴的眼神温润地望过去，天真的性感击溃了男人的防线，他低咒一声粗暴地撕扯下那目测报废的可怜内裤，一举深入被自己掐出十道红痕的雪臀间翕张着紧窒而温暖的诱人蜜穴。  
“呃啊⋯”突如其来的贯穿疼痛让男孩绷紧了身体，十指扣紧了男人的背，咬牙闷哼。  
“Tony⋯Tony我爱你！好爱你，我会连他的份一起爱你！”忍着身体被撑开到极致的痛，在男人浅浅的抽动中，Peter想起了异世界的自己第一次看到Tony照片惊艳的表情及此后的犹豫挣扎，最后献身时的毅然决绝。  
不论是哪个世界的我，注定都要爱上你的吧！  
激动地胡乱亲吻着男人的脸，直到唇被噙住，对方强势的吻酥麻了男孩的口腔，他整个人都要溶化在Tony怀里，只能呻吟喘息着接受满溢的快感。  
“抱歉⋯哈啊⋯嗯⋯”Peter把头抵在Tony颈窝，“睡服你⋯我做不到⋯”  
“不做怎么知道⋯”男人捧着他的小翘臀，边动作边下床走到挂着巨幅Iron Man画像的墙前。  
Tony保持动作走到画像前，拉开Peter犹带红肿的细胳膊，把他翻转成面墙姿式，在连连的惊呼声中直击不停吮吸他的柔嫩的最深处，享受男孩身体变异带来的震撼狂喜。  
巨大的快感让男人失控，久经沙场的花花公子没有再顾及男孩的承受力，深挺疾而重，紧抵敏感部位的侵犯次次正中目标，让男孩喘息的娇吟染满绯红的情欲的消魂哭腔。  
Peter在体内惊涛骇浪中颤抖着，无力的双手抓不住男人的脖子，全身除了握在Tony手中的细腰，全无支撑，被顶地一下下撞击着墙上单手砸地姿势的战甲。  
顾不上疼痛和羞耻，Peter手臂和膝盖脚趾抵墙时用上了生物电吸附，正好脸碰上了Iron Man的面甲，他不由自主地亲吻了画中人。  
“⋯⋯”Tony变了脸色，扳过男孩的脸，滑溜的软舌狠狠地侵入小口，照着几个敏感点招呼，男孩呜咽着败下阵来。  
前面要害被灵巧的手指爱抚，呼应着后庭深重的顶入动作，Peter感觉灵魂都要飘起来了，他看到了顶点的白光。  
“你赢了⋯小妖精一一”  
陷入极度兴奋的前花花公子被他勾得身心畅爽，强势阻止了Peter所有的本能抵抗和逃离，生生把怀中的珍宝男孩做晕过去。  
我半生风寒，不想此时得你。


End file.
